Naruto's death
by Darklessnite
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in a forest only to scream in pain and agony. NARUSASU. YAOI. Another ONESHOT from me!


**LOL I hope nobody finds this story stupid. :D Another oneshot from me :)**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto characters are mine. If they are mine, Naruto and Sasuke will have sex everyday and Sasuke won't even leave the village in the first place.**

**Naruto's Death**

"Naruto. Stop hiding won't you? I'm tired of this already!" The raven gave a cute frown that will just cause anyone, regardless females or not to fall in love with him.

Uchiha Sasuke walked through the dense canopy and though it was daytime, hardly any light could seep through the many dark green leaves of the tall trees. The forest was filled with various wildlife, ranging from little insects to cute little animals like squirrels. Of course, occasionally, there will be tigers lurking around. But for the great Uchiha, tigers are just cute little kitties to him.

Sasuke wandered off deeper and frowned. _Where did that dobe ran off to? _Just earlier, the blonde was suggesting Sasuke to play Hide-and-Seek with him after he found out from Sakura that Sasuke HATES Hide-and-Seek. Sasuke wanted to protest but the blonde just laughed and disappeared at a speed of light. Sasuke could just barely make out the vague fast-moving figure escaping into forest and ran after him instinctively.

Right now, the raven sighed deeply, wishing that he had not followed Naruto. _But what can I do? _Sasuke had hurt Naruto feelings many times before and was guilty. He had refused many of the blondes' advances and hints to go to bed together, or else, bathe together. After all, Naruto was his beloved boyfriend.

Sasuke continued wandering around and tried to seek any hints of chakra left behind by Naruto using his sharingan. And by luck, he found it.

Seeing the blue trail glowing, making it look obvious from the grey background of the ferns and fallen leaves. It was how it looked like from his sharingan.

Sasuke dashed off and smirked. He wondered how easy this was and was a little unhappy to find that the blonde was actually underestimating him, one of the greatest ninja of all times. He followed the straight path occasionally curving. Probably because of some trees obstructing his path.

Then he suddenly stopped short.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's footsteps were getting further and further apart, the chakra he used was also more than the previous ones. It seemed that Naruto was starting to run very quickly and used more chakra, his strides also widening. Maybe Naruto sensed that Sasuke was coming and did not want Sasuke to find him. But it could also be that the blonde sensed an upcoming danger and ran for his life. Sasuke's expression changed to that of a worry and he hoped it was not the latter.

Then he smelled something.

Blood.

Sasuke immediately feared for the worst and ran past a few trees before covering his mouth in shock and recoiled. _Oh my god. Somebody tell me this is not true. Somebody!_

The sight that greeted Sasuke was gruesome and disgusting.

The blond was staring at him with two lifeless eyes as though telling him to forget about his soul. Below his chin was blood. Lots of blood.

But that was not why Sasuke was sobbing uncontrollably.

Below Naruto's waist, one could expect to find two slim legs that were only seen by Sasuke without any cloths on them. But there was only a bloody stump. Naruto's bottom body was lying at the roots of the tree that hung his upper body. The tree was smeared with his blood.

It seemed that an unknown force had pulled his body apart while he was stuck in the tree and his lower part of the body dropped below, leaving a trail of blood on the trunk.

From his experience, seeing the amount of blood, Sasuke knew Naruto was still alive when his body got separated into two. Sasuke hoped he was wrong. He would never want his beloved to experience such pain.

Then unable to take the sight in front of him, Sasuke screamed and vomited. Then he fainted and slipped into the darkness of the abyss.

Before he lost consciousness, Sasuke gave a final glance at the eyes of Naruto and choked on his vomit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up panting. He grabbed at his sides, expecting to find grass but all he could grab was his bed sheets. He felt groggy and again felt like vomiting. He clutched his stomach and he was having a terrible headache. _Was it all a dream?_

Then Sasuke made out a figure standing in his room. He was unmistakably familiar.

Sasuke found himself crying and running into the strong arms. He felt safe in them.

"My god. You are fine." He held the tanned face in his hands and gave the lips of his a strong kiss.

Naruto broke free from the kiss and frowned. "What's wrong with you? Had a bad dream?"

"Worse than that, dobe."

"You're under a lot of stress. Look at you. Nobody will recognize you as the Great Uchiha." Naruto tried to lighten up the mood by joking but all Sasuke did was not reply and continue sobbing.

Naruto sighed and lifted off Sasuke from the ground, carrying him to the bed. He tucked him in and whispered to his ear. "Now go back to sleep. Don't worry, no phantoms will be here." Naruto grinned.

Naruto turned and was about to take a step forward when he was suddenly jerked backwards. Sasuke had pulled him back and Naruto fell beside him.

"I want to make out now." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Wh—What did you just say?"

"I said I want to make out."

"But I thought you always said that no sex is allowed whenever I wanted to do it?" Naruto gave him a puzzled expression.

"I don't care. I want to make out NOW." Sasuke emphasized on the 'now'.

Naruto smirked and looked as though he had got his a pay rise.

"Okay."

Naruto immediately kissed Sasuke's lips. He did not want to give a chance for Sasuke to speak thus, claiming his right to be the seme. Naruto chuckled in between breaths. He had heard, if the person is the seme for the first time, he will always be the seme.

And they made out the whole night.

And for readers information, Sasuke had not known that his dream was actually a genjutsu casted from Naruto. Naruto wanted to have sex with Sasuke but he could not. Not being able to contain his sexual desires, he decided to shake up the impassive Uchiha.

And thus, he was successful.

**Sorry if anybody finds this stupid. I was extremely bored at that time. Sorry for the lack of sexual content. Maybe I will make another story based on it :D**


End file.
